


BSV X-Men: Laura Labels

by a54321



Category: BSV, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Panties, euf, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Okay, lot's to explain here. First, this story is an RP done by myself and 80sDCplz (https://www.deviantart.com/80sdcplz) with the approval of CaptainAwesome-BSV (https://www.deviantart.com/captainawesome-bsv) and zendamommy (https://www.deviantart.com/zendamommy) for this story.If anyone here has watched "Wolverine and the X-Men," you may recall how the later parts of the series showed how, in the future, there were FOUR X23s/Lauras that Wolverine found in an old Weapon X facility. This honestly made a lot of sense to me: they made one, why not make more.So, this fanfic has fun with that idea... but uses the idea of SEVEN Lauras instead of four.
Comments: 3
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV X-Men: Laura Labels

"Carmilla? Is this system really necessary?" came the voice of Laura Kinney Howlett. Currently, the clone daughter of Wolverine stood in her room alongside six other identical girls and a taller, green haired girl.

The clone girl and her six doubles all looked highly unamused, all of them either pouting or glaring with their arms crossed.

Carmilla Black, however, was looking much more upbeat. In fact, going off of the grin she had spread across her face as she rifled through the underwear drawers of the room’s identical occupants, one might even assume that she was channeling her villainous heritage as she said, “It is absolutely necessary. How else are we supposed to tell all of you adorable little things apart?”

Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know? The fact that I'm the only one that knows your first name?!"

"Uh, Lo?" one of the Laura clones said. "Who's this puke haired chick again?"

Laura-Prime sighed. "I told you, Beta. This is Carmilla. Who really should tell me why she's rummaging my underwear drawer!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes as her girlfriend attempted to seem scary by raising her voice. Once, that might have given the green-haired girl pause. Now though, the short girl’s attempts just proved to be amusing. “I told you, I need a way to tell you, my girlfriend, apart from all the other copies. And so does the rest of the Mansion.”

“They barely even know anyone’s names yet.” Laura-Prime countered.

“We are learning them though.” Laura-Epsilon pointed out. “We would also prefer it if could all be easily differentiated from the rest of the doubles, not just from you.” Laura-Gamma added, turning back towards Carmilla though, she added, “However, that still doesn’t explain why you’re digging through our underwear.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Carmilla asked as she held up a pair of dark grey granny panties that had skull patterns decorating them. “Hehaha, wow, these are just cringey cute!”

“Give me those!” Laura-Zeta shouted with her face red as she went to grab the panties, only for Carmilla to hold them up out of her reach.

"D'awww," Carmilla cooed, holding Laura-Zeta's panties out of reach. "You're adorable trying to get these away from me."

"Give me those, bub!" Laura-Zeta shouted.

Laura-Prime groaned at the sight; of course, this would happen today of all days. All she wanted was to relax, but nope! As Prime ruminated on this, she a felt a tap on her shoulder. "What, Kappa?" Laura-Prime grunted.

"Um...." Laura-Kappa began nervously. "A-are you sure she's nice? I have a feeling that the green haired chick's going to give me a wedgie."

Laura-Prime rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried, fine. I'll protect your panties, alright?"

Laura-Kappa steeled her expression at that offer, insisting that, “I can protect my own panties, thank you.”

Carmilla barked out a laugh at that as she shoved Laura-Zeta aside. “Hah, as if! The only person in this mansion worse at protecting her underwear is Jean. And not by that much.” Adding the panties taken from Laura-Zeta to the bag she’d brought with her. “We can chat about that later though.”

“We’ll chat about it NOW!” Laura-Prime insisted, her clone sisters nodding in support of the idea.

“Really? I thought you wanted to know why I was going through all your underwear?” Carmilla asked as she added the last of the panties to her bag and hefted it up over her shoulder as she prepared to exit the room.

“…Fine, we will start with that then.” Laura-Prime agreed. “Are you going to answer me this time?”

“Sure.” Beginning to stroll out of the room, the green haired girl explained that, “We’re gonna write your designation on your panties. Then, anytime someone wants to know which version of X23 you are, you can just turn around, bend over, pull down your pants, and show them. Smart, right?”

"What?!" Laura-Epsilon exclaimed, outraged. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard, Greenie!"

"Besides," Laura-Prime said, "writing them on the waistband is more convenient. Right, ladies?"

"Yeah. I'm sensing an ulterior motive here." Laura-Gamma noted, crossing her arms.

Laura-Zeta growled, ready to unleash her claws. "I'm not about to be your little damned peep show. Perv."

Laura-Prime turned toward Laura-Kappa. "Look, sorry about a few seconds ago. I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

“You do need to calm down though.” Laura-Prime urged her. Since being recovered, her doubles were still learning the ins and outs about how to properly express their anger.

To be fair, so was she.

“Yeah, if you’re not careful, you’ll find your panties going up over your head.” Carmilla cautioned her with a teasing grin, earning a growl as Laura-Prime held the angry double back.

“Not! Helping. Carmilla.” Laura-Prime told her, verbally punctuating each word for emphasis.

As this went on, Lauras Sigma and Omega, who had otherwise been quiet as they simmered angrily at Carmilla’s behavior, exchanged looks. Wordlessly reaching an agreement, they sprang up from their seats on one of the beds and rushed at Carmilla. Seeing them coming at her, Carmilla rolled her eyes.

Carmilla side-stepped Laura-Sigma and stuck her foot out, tripping the double; Laura-Omega tumbled down alongside her, bringing a grin to Carmilla's face.

Without warning, Carmilla grabbed onto Laura-Sigma's waistband and pulled up high, flossing the poor girl. Wanting to get away, Laura-Omega tried to run, but Carmilla grabbed her waistband too, yanking them over Omega's head.

A wicked idea forming, Carmilla pushed Sigma and Omega together and grabbed both their undies, yanking them over their heads and forcing them together, their lips smashing into each other.

Carmilla chuckled and turned to the other five Lauras. "Anyone else want that to happen to them?" she asked.

The five of them looked at Sigma and Omega, the two girls garbed in black save for Sigma’s plain white granny panties and Omega’s bright blue ones. The two Lauras squirmed, butts wiggling and stuck out as the both of them tried to get far enough apart to separate their lips from each other.

This only succeeded in creating moments where their panties would be pulled tighter and they would groan into their forced kiss.

Looking to her other doubles and seeing their looks of worry, Laura-Prime spoke for them, “No, we do not.”

“Great,” Carmilla said, grinning triumphantly, “then you can all help me start writing your designations down on the seats of your underwear. I’ll get a mar-”

“No.” Laura-Prime interrupted, causing Carmilla to make an annoyed face. “We refuse to go along with something that ridiculous.”

“Especially when it’s COMPLETELY unnecessary.” Laura-Beta added, starting to explain that, “If we just write our designations on the waistbands then-”

“Then everyone’s gonna have to squint and lean in or whatever to check your designations.” Carmilla interjected, reasoning that, “I know there’s seven of you and all but I’m pretty sure there’s more people in this place who would like my idea. It’s easier for everyone.”

"You mean it's for you to mock us with!" Laura-Zeta accused.

"Yeah. This is total B.S.!" Laura-Epsilon added. "Aren't we entitled to have some kind of dignity here?"

Laura-Prime huffed out a breath. "Save it, ladies. When Carmie gets like this, there's no stopping her. Besides, no one's gonna like a stupid idea like this, right?"

Laura-Gamma tsked. "This is gonna go over so well," she snarked.

Carmilla smiled at Laura-Prime. "They're so naive, aren't they?"

“They’re… learning.” Laura-Prime said, trying to word the situation positively. Her copies were slowly picking up on the wedgie craze that had swept over the world some time ago, even if it did baffle them.

“If you say so. Now, let’s get everyone in the orientation room for a meeting.” Carmilla said, confident in how things would go.

-

The X-Mansion held MANY students and plenty of teachers. Thankfully, it also had plenty of rooms for meetings, including the orientation room. Normally used to welcome new students when large batches came in, it was currently serving a different purpose.

Gathered on the stage were the seven Lauras (just behind a red curtain) as well as Carmilla Black. At the podium in front of them at the microphone was Jean Grey-Summers. The redhead’s husband Scott Summers as well as various members of the staff (including Storm, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Kitty Pryde, Psylocke, and Wolverine to name a few) were seated in chairs off to the left of the stage.

Off in the crowd and seated were the Xavier Institute’s students (such as the Stepford Cuckoos, Pixie, Rockslide, Yukio, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and so many more) and a number of former students who were currently working with the X-Men and allowed a say in this matter as well (Quicksilver, Jamie Madrox, Boom-Boom, and several others).

Rubbing her head as she stood at the podium, Jean Grey began saying, “Students, staff, allies, I thank you all for assembling so quickly to help us decide on this… important… *sigh* No, I can’t even pretend to take this seriously."

As Jean began to rub her temples in annoyance again, Emma spoke up and stood. “Should I run this meeting then?”

Jean scowled at Emma. "I don't recall this being an open--"

"Great!" Emma interrupted, storming the stage and pushing the redhead to the side. "Now as you've probably noticed, lovely students, there's been a big....addition to the Howlett family. Namely, six others."

"Dear Lord, this is real," Celeste Cuckoo whispered to Esme.

"Shh! Let's see how this goes. Maybe something embarrassing will happen and you can spread rumors about it," Esme reassured.

As Celeste nodded at that, Emma went on speaking, “Evidently, the Weapon X program, which is somehow STILL functional,” the woman noticed Logan scowling at that reminder, “evidently didn’t just make one X23, or Laura Kinney as we’ve all come to know her as. Six additional ones have been recovered from one of the facilities that Logan recently tore apart. Now, after some initial confusion, we have given them each a designation to go with their name to better address them. Naturally though, telling them apart visually is still proving to be… challenging.”

There was a mummering at that from the crowd as they all agreed, even Logan nodding in agreement as the girls were too similar genetically for him to tell them apart by their smells.

“Fortunately, our original X23’s girlfriend has developed a wonderful solution-”

“A degrading solution!” Jean interjected as she roughly pushed her way in between Emma and the microphone. Eyes narrowing, Emma began pushing her way into the redhead’s mind, reaching for the woman’s telekinetic abilities. “I can’t believe we’re even enterta-AAYYEEEEEE!”

Now it was Jean being interrupted, her yellow granny panties decorated with teddy bears wearing X-Suits rising up out the back of her cargo pants and digging into her butt crack as the waistband was stretched up to her shoulders while she slouched over in pain.

Emma shook her head and grabbed the microphone from the now prone Jean. "As I was saying, fortunately the original X-23's girlfriend has developed a wonderful solution to this issue. Miss Carmilla?"

"Thanks, Frosty," Carmilla said, grabbing the microphone. The green haired girl smiled down at her audience. "Ooh, you are all in for a treat today."

"Oh brother," the Negasonic Teenage Warhead said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Lauras!" Carmilla sing-songed. "Come on out!"

One by one, and deliberately dragging their feet as they moved, all of the Lauras emerged out from behind the red curtain they’d been hiding behind. Pink blushes on their faces stood out prominently against their tan skin.

The source of their embarrassment was also a source of cheers and grins for the crowd as all of the wolverettes were missing their pants! Instead, Lauras Prime, Beta, Epsilon, Zeta, Kappa, Sigma, and Omega only had their bottoms clad in panties of purple with a frilled trim, blue with black paw print patterns, yellow with the X-logo printed all over it, pink with red hearts, orange with little suns, red with white hearts, and green with little daisies.

“Okay, I take it back,” Negasonic Teenage Warhead said as her girlfriend Yukio giggled beside her, “this IS a wonderful idea!”

“Oh, but you don’t even know what it is yet.” Carmilla said before turning towards the clones again. “Lauras, show them the plan.”

Scowling as their blushes grew more intense, the septet reluctantly followed the command and turned around while bending over.

At first, the crowd was just transfixed on seeing their shapely and sizeable booties, Quicksilvlver (lean and fun-loving speedster that he is) even called out, “Care to give those fine rears some shakes?!”

Laughs erupted from most of the students at that as the Lauras growled.

Chuckling, Carmilla said, “Maybe they can later. For now though, please notice what has been written on the butt of each pair of panties that they’re wearing.”

Lorna Dane, Polaris, looked at what was written on Laura-Prime's underwear: #1, printed in black ink.

The sight made Lorna fall out laughing. Her husband Havok followed suit.

"Alex! Alex! It hu-hu-hurts!" she laughed.

"I can't breathe, man!" Alex replied, wheezing.

Ororo Munroe shook her head. "Why must they be involved in such childish things. The gamma lettering is a nice touch, though."

While Sophie and Mindee nearly doubled over with laughter, Celeste and Esme took out their phones and snapped pictures.

"This is so gonna put even more of a dent in their reps," Celeste said with an evil smirk.

"Didn't have much of one to begin with, but I agree, Celeste," Esme replied.

Carmilla smiled, delighted at some of the reactions she was getting with the presentation. "Quite the effective identification system, right? I thought of it myself in two seconds."

On the other hand, Hope Summers rolled her eyes. "Tch, typical."

Beside her, Monet St. Croix shook her head and waved off her rival’s comment. “Oh, don’t be so sour about this. As… simple and unorthodox as this method is, it does give each of them just a bit of individuality.”

“It’s humiliating them!” Hope argued, arms thrown up in exasperation.

“Ah, but we can tell them apart now.” Monet countered.

“Yeah, only if they have their pants off.” Hope pointed out, hoping to put an end to this stupid idea by pointing that out.

“Which brings me to the best part of this idea!” Carmilla announced, explaining that, “If the majority of you vote in favor of this idea then the Lauras have agreed that they will turn around, bend over, and pull down their pants at any time so that they can be identified by the labels added onto their underwear.”

When much of the crowd gasped in surprise at that, the Lauras felt a sliver of hope that this would work out in their favor… and then the cheers and wolf whistles started up again.

"This is ridiculous!" Laura-Prime exclaimed, blushing at the cheers and jeers of the audience. Sure, in any other context she'd like it, but here? With her and six other copies of her with their pants off? Uh-uh.

She was so gonna kill Carmilla if given the chance.

"Looks like it's settled," Carmilla announced to the cheering, whistling crowd, a bright smile on her face. "The Lauras agree to this in full!"

"Oh, fuckin' A, man!" Lorna cheered.

"All dem petites with dey bums on show? Gotta say, I like dis." came the Cajun fried voice of Gambit. On his side, Rogue shoved his right shoulder.

"Only ass yer supposed ta be oglin' is mahne." Anna-Marie groused.

"Just to let everyone know, this idea is so fucking stupid." Hope groused.

Stepping back up to the podium, Emma gently took the microphone back from Carmilla, letting the green-haired girl go over to her girlfriend while the blonde announced that, “I am glad that we could all come to an agreement along this, even if there are some outliers not as happy with it. Jean,” she turned towards the redhead who was still adjusting her panties and getting them out of her crack, “I trust you remember the school files concerning special protocols?”

“Ye- ugh, ssss!” Jean hissed in reply as she finally stuffed her underwear back into her pants and out of her buttocks.

“Good, I’ll leave adding this method of identification to the files to you then.” Turning towards the Lauras, the blonde telepath told them that, “As you all, you may now o and retrieve your pants… you may want to avoid getting too comfortable in them though.”

Their glares especially harsh now, the septet of smol girls proceeded to stomp off.

Following after them, Carmilla got up behind Laura-Prime and said, “Let me give you a lift backstage, babe.”

Feeling her girlfriend’s hand on her waistband, the original X23 started to snarl out, “Don’t you da-AARRGGHHH!” Her protest was ignored as she was lifted up by her panties though, leaving her legs kicking as she growled and tried (and failed) to look threatening.

In the crowd, everyone was getting up now.

Looking to Alex, Lorna asked, “I’ll bet you they don’t even make it 10 minutes before one of them has to drop her pants again. Loser.”

Thinking about it as they left the room with the crowd, Alex asked, “The stakes?”

“Loser spends the day in underwear of the winner’s choice. I’ve been looking to put you in a pair of tighty whities.”

Looking back into the room and seeing the Lauras just starting to emerge with their pants on, Alex said, “Okay, deal.” He figured that with the crowd like it was, it would take at least 15 minutes before someone could get back to them and-

A breeze rushed by him as Quicksilver headed over to the Lauras.

Peter Maximoff looked at the Lauras and grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like Christmas came early."

Laura-Prime growled at the speedster. "What do you want, old man?"

"Old?!" Peter said, offended. "I might have silver hair, but I'm only 30 years old! Anyways, this is unbelievable. A whole army of you smol girls."

"What's this idiot talking about?" Laura-Zeta asked.

Meanwhile, Alex and Lorna watched the scene with interest.

"Oh, I can't wait to put you in the dorkiest tighty whities ever, Allie," Lorna teased.

"Yeah, well....that's just your opinion, man," Alex retorted, stroking his beard. "Besides, there's these boxers with little ponies on them I think you'd look great in, man. It would tie your whole look together."

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” Lorna replied as she shoved a hand down the back of his jeans and gripped his underwear.

“Hey, you haven’t won ye-EEEHHOOWWW!” he cried out as his boxer-briefs were hiked up into his butt.

“The bet wasn’t about wedgies.” she countered while watching the interaction with Peter and the Lauras play out.

“Also, really, you’re all somewhere in your twenties and with my hair down I barely look 25.” Peter noted as he continued making his point regarding his age, blinking as he wondered, “Huh, are preserved looks a speedster thing? I know when I ran into that Flash guy, he said something about-”

“Get to the point!” Laura-Kappa snapped angrily, causing the hyperactive and fast thinking young man to refocus himself.

Eyes on her, he started to say, “Kinda rude to interrupt you know, Laura…” His smirk was infuriating as he asked, “Wait, which Laura are you again?”

“Kappa.” she ground out angrily.

“Mmm… Gotta be sure though. You know how to help with that though.” he replied, ignoring the glares of the other Lauras.

Laura-Kappa grinded her teeth at Peter. "If you think for a sec--"

"She's Kappa!" Laura-Epsilon interrupted. "Trust me, old man. You do not wanna get on her bad side."

"I'm not an old man! Jesus!" Peter exclaimed. "Anyways, you could be lying."

"Why-- If I were Laura-Prime, do you think you would still be alive right now?" Laura-Kappa questioned, crossing her arms.

With Alex and Lorna, the blonde mutant adjusted his boxer-briefs back into his jeans. "The fuck was that for?!"

"For fun." Lorna teased, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Just you wait. This aggression will not stand, man. You better get ready to wear some pony boxers tonight."

"I was leaning more toward the lacy thong, but whatever happens...." Lorna said, shrugging.

Alex felt his mind split on this choice split as he considered what his girlfriend had just said.

Peter, meanwhile, just casually replied to Laura-kappa that, “Well, let’s see… I’ve stretched Laura’s panties over her head before she even knows I’m here most days, and do the same to half a dozen other girls on most of my visits here within the first couple of minutes, so… I think so, yeah.”

As Laura-Prime opened her mouth her mouth to viciously and falsely deny that claim, Carmilla cut her off by asking, “Lauras, really, are you all already trying to break the new rule? And after all the effort we went through to get it accepted.” Her fake-disappointed tone turned the anger of the Lauras off of Peter and onto her.

Inevitably though, remembering that she had agreed to this, Laura-Kappa grumbled out a, “Fine.” Turning her back towards Quicksilver, she bent over while pulling her pants down to reveal her orange, sun printed panties with Kappa lettering across the butt. “Happy now?”

“Oh, totally.” He said, gleefully taking the moment to give her butt a SLAP with some extra speed added to it.

“EEK!” Starting to hop as she rubbed her pained, pantied bottom, Laura-Kappa tripped on her fallen pants, landing with her face down and butt raised up as she groaned.

“And I win!” Lorna proclaimed proudly with a fist pump.

Alex simply sighed and said one phrase: "Fuck it."

Lorna clapped her hands with glee, jumping up and down. "Oooh! I have the perfect pair of tighty whities for you!"

"You're still gonna put that lacy thong on, man?" Alex asked his wife. Lorna smirked and raised her flannel, showing off her partially visible underwear.

"Fuckin' A, man," Alex whispered.

Back with the clones, Quicksilver laughed at Laura-Kappa's condition. "I believe my job here is done. I'll see you lovely ladies soon," Peter teased before he sped off in a gust of wind.

Laura-Prime groaned as she helped Kappa up; she knew she was gonna be in for a hell of a time.

"Since you nearly broke the rules, Kappa, I think something needs to be done." Carmilla teased, stroking the other girl's hair. "I know! There's a toilet with your name on it."

"Nice…" Laura-Kappa snarked, rolling her eyes.

"That offer for me to protect your panties is still on the table." Laura-Prime reminded her.

Laura-Kappa was, like all the Lauras, most definitely NOT of the opinion that she needed any help protecting her panties. The very suggestion that she needed help in that area was insulting. “I don’t need any help with that.” she replied firmly.

“I’ll just be pulling you off to the bathroom then.” Carmilla said as she grabbed the back of the clone’s panties and yanked them up. “GAHK!”

“Now, time to introduce you to Mister Swirly.” Carmilla said as she began pulling Laura-Kapp along, earning squeaks with every tug.

Making an attempt to help her clone sister, Laura-Prime asked, “I thought you said you wouldn’t do that to me?”

“Yeah, YOU, my girlfriend… Wait,” Carmilla grinned perversely at her. “You ARE the Laura I’m dating, right?”

"Would I have asked that if I wasn't?!" Laura-Prime questioned. "Come on Carmie, you cannot be that thick-headed."

"I dunno," Carmilla said, still grinning, "maybe you should remind me."

Laura-Prime blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Just let Kappa go. By the way, you're sure doing a bang up job in the protecting panties department."

"Oh, shut up and help me!" Laura-Kappa exclaimed. "I really don't wanna meet Mr. Swirly."

"Aww, don't be shy," Carmilla teased, giving Kappa's panties another tug. "You'll love Mr. Swirly."

"I doubt that." Laura-Kappa seethed.

"Don't you move, babe. When I come back, it's wedgie time!" Carmilla said before she narrowed her eyes. "I mean it." she added with a growl.

As Carmilla let go of Laura-Kappa’s panties and turned away from her, the clone began to hastily pull up her pants. Laura-Prime, meanwhile, turned around and complied with the rules as she bent over and pulled down her pants to reveal her lacily trimmed purple panties to her girlfriend, distracting the green haired woman.

With her pants now up and seeing Carmilla distracted, Laura-Kappa carefully crept up behind her, the other Lauras starting to smile as they watched this.

Running her hand over her girlfriend’s pantied butt and making her flinch, Carmilla said, “Okay, yeah, it’s now. Now for Kappa’s- HYYYUUUGGHHH!” Her butt crack chafing as she hunched over, face landing right on her girlfriend’s butt, Carmila clenched up her THICC butt cheeks.

Behind her and holding onto the green haired woman’s equally green granny panties, Laura-kappa said, “I didn’t move much to do this, so I believe I still complied with your request in the spirit in which it was meant.”

The Lauras all laughed at Carmilla's predicament, which went about as well as you'd imagine because in only a few minutes, Kappa paid a visit to Mr. Swirly, courtesy of Carmilla.

Needless to say, she didn't like it.

Throughout the day, the Lauras had many encounters with the populace of the Xavier Institute:

Ellie and Yukio spotted Laura-Epsilon, who pulled down her pants to reveal her yellow panties with the epsilon letter printed on them. Ellie and Yukio giggled at the sight and it was Yukio of all people that gave Epsilon’s bottom a smack.

During gym class, students weren't sure if it was Laura-Prime, so they beckoned her to pull down her pants, which were red with white hearts. The lettering on the back showed that it was Laura-Sigma. Everyone laughed and cheered.

At the courtyard, Hope and Monet were interested to see which Laura it was that was eating ice cream; with a grimace, the clone pulled down her pants to reveal pink panties with red hearts printed on them. This was Laura-Zeta, whom Monet proceeded to mock.

"How childish of you!" the French-Algerian powerhouse said.

Sticking up for the clone, Hope took advantage of Monet’s distraction and reached into the back of said powerhouse’s pants, the hand pulling back out with Monet’s baguette covered purple boyshorts.

Body standing up ramrod straight as her buttocks clenched up tightly from the wedgie, the French-Algerian squealed, “Pas ma culotte!”

As Monet threw herself onto hope and the two of them devolved into a wedgie fight, Laura-Zeta made the smart choice of rolling her eyes, pulling up her pants, and walking away from the duo.

-

Later that day, in the kitchen…

“Oh, so it IS you, babe.” Carmilla said with a perverse grin as she admired her girlfriend’s purple panties again.

“Yes, just like I told you.” Laura-Prime grumbled as she pulled er pants back up.

“Heheh, you know no one is ever gonna let you keep your pants up again, right?” Carmilla asked, her girlfriend growling at her and making her chuckle some more. “Ah, lighten up, it’s all good fun. And heck, if the other Lauras hung out with the rest of us more instead of just wondering around the Mansion aimlessly or holing up together in your room, they MIGHT not get asked to drop their pants every few minutes… maybe just every dozen minutes.”

Pulling up a seat beside her girlfriend at the kitchen table, the original X23 replied, “Well, it would be a lot easier to make happen if they weren’t always getting wedgied like I am.”

“Laura, Laura, Laura, have you learned nothing?” Carmilla asked before taking another bite of her ice cream. “All these wedgies just mean you spend more time with people. Maybe they could use these as opportunities to get themselves some girlfriends… or boyfriends… I never did ask when we got together, are you bisexual?”

“Yes.” Laura replied as she pulled the bowl of ice cream (spoon included) over to herself. “Why?”

“Cuz it means your clones have lots of options.” Carmilla replied as she slouched in her seat, head thinking of matches. “Ooo, Scott’s always wedgied Jean a ton and Quicksilver wedgies you plenty. Maybe he can date one. He seemed to enjoy getting under Kappa’s skin.”

“…If I agree to help with the match making, will you extend the ‘No Mr. Swirly’ agreement to the other Lauras?” Laura asked, looking out for her clone sisters.

Carmilla shrugged. “Sure, I’d rather spank em’ anyways.”

“Then I’ll agree to this nonsense.” Laura decided as she got herself a spoonful of the ice cream.


End file.
